Caught In Family's Embrace
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurprise's "Not Letting Family Get Away". Ghostfreak and his father go to find Zambanza while Vampiro and Sasha find out it's Tyina they're looking for. Will the two girls let the adults prove to them that they are loved and don't have to be afraid to be themselves? :)


**The long-awaited sequel to "Not Letting Family Get Away" written by guestsurprise. Sorry it took me so long to get to this one. Work, life, and other things came up. **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Tyina and Zambanza belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Phantasmo, and Vampiro.**

* * *

**Caught In Family's Embrace**

"So let me get this straight. Tyina is hiding from both my sister and Vampiro because she tickled them awake and is afraid of them finding out and Zambanza is wanting to get her share of the gold to give some of it away, yet she doesn't want anyone to know about it," Rachel said.

"You've got it," Ghostfreak said with a chuckle. "It seems our little Banza is shy to have someone know she does care."

"No doubt she feels it'll tarnish her tough-girl image, though we know she really is just shy," the older woman said. "And Tyina is really shy too because she no doubt is unsure about how Vampiro or my sister would react to knowing that she was just playing a harmless prank."

"Which is why I felt they need some intervention," he said. "To be shown that they don't have to be shy around any of us."

Rachel nodded, getting an idea. "How about you and Phantasmo take care of Zambanza and I'll help Sasha and Vampiro catch Tyina?"

"Deal," the alien ghost said, vanishing to go find his father, who was intrigued when he heard about Zambanza.

"Ah, so the little one is afraid to open up to others?" He said.

"For the most part," Ghostfreak said. "Due to her difficult past."

"Well then, let's go find this little clown girl," Phantasmo said, leading the way with his son following.

* * *

Rachel sought out Sasha and Vampiro. "So it is Tyina we are looking for, hmm?" The Vladat asked with a smile.

"I wondered who," Sasha said, also smiling. "She was so shy when we first met."

"And it seems she's still shy if she didn't want you to find out it was her that woke you both up this morning," Rachel said.

"Then we best go find her and reassure her that she doesn't need to be shy around us," Vampiro said, turning to Sasha. "Come, my dear. I sense Tyina is not far."

Rachel smiled as she watched them head out. "There'll be laughter ringing through this house soon," she said to herself as she turned to finish baking some more cookies. Snare-Oh came into the kitchen right then with Chromastone.

"What's going on that Phantasmo and Ghostfreak look like their on a hunt?" Snare-Oh asked.

"Vampiro and Sasha seem to be hunting too," Chromastone said.

Rachel smiled. "Oh, they're just looking for two of our nieces," she said. "It seems the girls' shyness is still present."

"Ah," Snare-Oh said with a chuckle. "Which of our nieces?"

"Zambanza and Tyina," the young woman answered.

"Ah, those two," Chromastone said, chuckling. "I haven't met them yet, but I've heard Eatle bragging about Tyina and Hope was telling us that Zambanza had mastered another trick the other day."

"Those kids have come a long way, but I guess they're still getting used to some things," Snare-Oh said.

"True," Rachel said. "They're less shy than before, but it still kicks in now and again, but I have a feeling we'll be hearing their laughter soon."

A surprised shriek made them look up and smile. "I believe one of our nieces was just found," said Chromastone.

A second shriek made them all chuckle. "Make that both," Snare-Oh said.

* * *

It was true. Tyina had bolted after Sasha and Vampiro had found her and told her that they had been told she was the one they were looking for and Zambanza was trying to use her magic against the two ghosts, but they were dodging the blasts of magic really well.

Tyina grew panicked and ran down the hall, turning a corner and crashing into someone, who caught her. "Gotcha!" Vampiro said with a smile. "You run fast, little one, but not even the fastest runner can escape a determined Vladat."

"Or a determined aunt," Sasha said, coming around the corner. "Now, what this about being afraid that we'd find out you were the one to tickle us this morning?"

Tyina was stuck and bit her lip, looking down but squeaking a moment later when Vampiro playfully poked her side. "We're not upset, little one," he said gently before it hit him. "Is that why you ran? You were afraid we'd be upset at you?"

She scuffed one foot on the carpet. "Kind of," she said. "And...well."

"And you're still feeling a bit shy, hmm?" Sasha asked gently. "Honey, it's okay if you feel playful, but don't feel afraid to show that around us."

"However, we do have a rule we follow," Vampiro said. "If you tickle us, then we tickle you."

Tyina burst into laughter as the Vladat began tickling her stomach. "Ah, and it seems we have a wiggle worm here, Sasha," he said.

"Oh, yes," the young woman said with a smile as she tickled Tyina's neck and ears, making the girl squeak with giggles.

Tyina felt her legs give out from the tickle torture, but she felt Vampiro scoop her up into his arms. "Let's get her into the rec room," he said.

Nodding, Sasha followed and Tyina squirmed, but fell into another giggle fit as gentle claws tickled her sides again. "Oh, no, you're not getting away that easily, little one," the alien vampire said with a grin. "Not before Sasha and I tickle you to pieces."

The young girl giggled at his words, unable to help herself as she knew that both would tickle her silly and the two adult's grins told her that she was right.

In the meantime, Zambanza was trying to escape the two alien ghosts after her. "ALAKAZAM!" She exclaimed, pointing her wand at Phantasmo, but he vanished, making the attack evaporate when it didn't hit its target. "Hold still!" She said in frustration.

"And let you escape us, my dear?" She heard his voice say with a chuckle. "Not a chance."

"Besides, we've been wanting to get to know you," Ghostfreak said as he unleashed his tentacles, two of them gently grabbing her arms before he gently plucked the wand from her hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" She said, struggling to get free, but felt more tentacles coil around her arms and stomach.

"Now calm down, little one," Phantasmo said, chuckling. "My son and I won't hurt you."

Zambanza stopped struggling because she was stuck and she began to look afraid, to which Ghostfreak gently squeezed her shoulder. "It's alright, Banza," he said. "I'll give you back your wand after Father and I cheer you up."

She looked at them and she looked so vulnerable that Phantasmo picked her up into his arms, holding her comfortingly. "Shh, calm down now," he soothed, gently rubbing her head.

"She's unsure about a lot of affection," Ghostfreak said. "Though she does like being shown small amounts of affection."

The elder Ectonurite nodded. "I remember Rachel said something about that," he said before smiling. "Didn't she also say this little one is very ticklish?"

"Oh, yes," Ghostfreak said with a chuckle as he stretched out a few tentacles to tickle the girl's ears.

"EEEK!" She squeaked before giggling. Phantasmo smiled.

"Only a giggle?" He asked before a few of his tentacles stretched out with two of them tickling the child's feet while two others tickled all over her stomach after he lifted up her shirt just enough to expose her stomach and he wiggled one finger playfully into her belly button.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zambanza laughed, squirming to get free, scrunching up her neck and clamping her arms down to her sides as Ghostfreak tickled her neck and underarms.

* * *

Downstairs, the girls' laughter reached Rachel, Snare-Oh, and Chromastone and all three smiled. "Sounds like the girls are feeling better," the young woman said right before they heard running feet and Tyina and Zambanza came running in, crashing into Chromastone and Snare-Oh respectively.

"Whoa there!" The Crystalsapien said, chuckling as he caught the young girl in his arms. "Careful, young one."

Snare-Oh playfully tossed Zambanza up into the air, catching her a moment later, making her giggle. "I think your aunt is right," the alien mummy said. "You two are feeling better."

Tyina giggled, but ducked her head shyly when she saw Chromastone smile at her. A red crystal hand gently tilted her chin up and the alien nuzzled his nose against her own gently. "Don't be afraid. I won't bite," he said with a smile, making her giggle.

Rachel smiled before seeing her sister and Vampiro come in with Phantasmo and Ghostfreak behind them. "I take it all is well?" The blonde-haired woman asked.

"Yes," Ghostfreak said with a nod.

Tyina turned and hugged Sasha, who returned the hug and Vampiro hugged them both and Zambanza gave a small squeak of surprise when Phantasmo picked her up. "You know, when you're caught in family's embrace, you're pretty much stuck," he said with a chuckle.

"That's true," Sasha said. "Especially when that family full of caring people."

"Who want young children to trust them and not be afraid," Vampiro said.

Rachel smiled at that and Ghostfreak placed a hand on her shoulder, to which she smiled at him and he returned the smile before Zambanza and Tyina both squeaked as they were tickled again, their laughter echoing throughout the mansion.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
